The Process Of Letting Go
by rahrahrahahah
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie have six children, and a very happy life. But, when Crystal starts to secretly date things change. She can't tell him because he would freak but her best friend is dating her brother. Will Emmett ever learn to let go?
1. Chris and Craig?

Chapter One

Chris and Craig?

R-POV

My name is Rosalie Cullen, I am 38 years old, and I have six kids. There is Emmett Jr. (AKA Jason)-15, and his twin Edward (AKA EJ). There is Crystal-14, and also the triplets Annabelle, Sarah, and Jasper (AKA JJ) at age 10. I have been happily married for the past eighteen years, to Emmett Cullen. And we currently live in Los Angeles, California.

Today is Saturday September 28, 2008 and it is Crystal's 15th birthday. We have a bunch of her friends coming over for a sleepover, including my niece Renéesme, because they share the same birth date.

For the past week I have heard Crystal talking to Chris on her phone, but she hasn't said anything to me. I think she likes him, but she won't tell me, so I'll have to figure out from her friends. I've also heard Nessie (Renéesme) talking about a Craig in her sleep, because just like Bella she says the best secrets while she is asleep. But, she hasn't told Bella anything either. All I know about these boys is that my sons hang out with them, a lot.

"Mom, Aunt Bella is here," Sarah called. I walked over to the living room.

"Hey, Bella," I said as I pecked her cheek and hugged her.

"Hi, Rose."

One by one all the girls arrived. Bella and Alice were the only adults staying with me and all the guys were at Bella's place for the night. Our daughters' friends consisted of Valerie, Gabby, Karina, Emily, Taya, and Jamie. Then there were Alice's girls Annie, and Laurie.

All the girls were situated in the living room when they started to speak. "Where are your brothers," Valerie asked.

"There at my house," Nessie answered, and all the girls giggled. They all thought that Uncle Edward was cute; they all said Emmett was not as good as Edward. But, I knew she wasn't asking for the benefit of Edward, but for Jason.

"Hey, Ness and Crys, can you get the extra quilts and sleeping bags from upstairs," and they nodded. When they left I went to talk to the girls.

"Girls, who is Chris and Craig."

"They are my brothers, and Ness and Crys' new boyfriends," Valerie answered. Alice, Bella, and I stared between each other wide-eyed. We knew we would get answers later.

The rest of the night went smoothly. The girls had popcorn, watched romance movies and talked on the floor. I went to sleep in my room, Alice in the guest room, and Bella in Edward's room. I woke up in the middle of the night and heard something. I walked downstairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen.

When I walked around the kitchen corner I saw Jason in full make out mode with Valerie. Man, did I miss high school or what. I cleared my throat, and obviously they were completely shocked.

"Mrs. Cullen…" I held up my hand for her to stop.

"Please call me Rosalie and I don't want an explanation," I told them. "Jason you better be out of here in an hour, and did you walk?" He nodded his head, and with that I went back up to my room.

I had no problem with my children dating, but sex was out of the question. I've talked to them about it, but that is all I can do. I am not going to forbid them from it, but I am not going to push it upon them. After all, I lost my virginity when I was 18.

* * *

"Mom, its 10:30 and the guys will be here by 12:00," I heard my daughter said. I got up and said good morning. I went downstairs to get breakfast started to find that Bella was already at it.

"Morning sleepy head," Bella greeted. I just nodded my head and went to grab a cup of coffee.

"So, how long have you guys been up?"

"I got up at eight, and the girls got up at ten, but Alice left at nine."

"What is the plan for this morning?"

"The girls are going to eat and be showered by eleven. Then they can go for a swim. At twelve the guys should be here and we will all have lunch. At around one the kids can jump back in the water. So, by three the girls will be ready to leave except Valerie who is sleeping over."

We all had eggs and toast for breakfast, then I went into the shower. We I got back downstairs the clock read eleven-twenty and the girls were in the pool. I sat in the on a lawn chair next to the pool reading a magazine as they swam.

It was about eleven forty when I felt hands around my eyes.

"Guess who?" I immediately knew who it was.

"Emmett, you better stop because you are turning me on and what I want to do can't be done in front of the girls."

He immediately let go off my eyes and ran into the house. I am guessing he is going to take care of a "problem" that was caused by my talking. I snickered at myself, but went unnoticed by the girls. Val started swimming towards me and I tried to pull myself together.

"Val what day are you leaving?"

"Since we have the whole week off I am going to go to school with Ness and Crys next Monday." I nodded my head.

"Tomorrow we are planning on going up to Virginia to go to Busch Gardens, would you like to come…you can invite your brothers too."

"I'll talk to my mom about it."

"No worries I'll give her a call later."

"Thanks."

Then I saw her smile a really bright smile I turned around and saw Jason in the patio doorway. "Why don't you go talk to him?" But she shook her head no, and pointed to Crystal. "She doesn't know?" I was a little shocked.

"No, and I am not sure how she will feel about one of her best friends dating her brother." But then I thought about the Crystal and Chris situation. "And about Chris she doesn't know that I know, she was at my house and I heard her telling Chris about how she was not sure about how I'd take it."

I immediately understand. It was the old "as my brothers don't date any of my best friends because it would be weird when you break up."

"I think you should tell her…after all she shouldn't judge you so badly, she's dating your brother." Val just chuckled.

"Some things are easier said than done," and I smile at her. She winked at Jason before she took off showing her swimming skills. I looked over at Jason and motioned with my fingers for him to come over here.

He sat next to me then I began talking. "How long?"

"Since the second day of school but I have had a crush on her since seventh grade." I just smiled at him, because that is when his father told me that he started to have a crush on me.

"Don't you think you should tell your sister?"

"She'll find out but at the right time. Val and I agreed that if we are still dating in two weeks then we have to tell her."

I just nodded my head, and he said he was going to change into his swim trunks. "No you're not, rules about the pool state that the guys may only join in the swim after lunch." His face sank but he left anyway.


	2. Boys Night

Chapter Two

Boys Night

EmPOV

"Guys what are we doing tonight," I asked the boys.

"Why don't we crash Crys' party," My son Emmett Jr. (AKA Jason) boomed.

"Sorry guys but your mom would kill me."

"Do you mean in bed or literally," I went blank and my brother Edward, who my other son was named after, went crazy with laughter.

"What have you been teaching these boys," he said with amusement in his voice. Jason had the most evil grin I've ever seen on his face.

"Whatever you have planned you can just end it now," I snapped.

"It can stop, for now, because it is planned for later." I was beyond curious but let it go.

We started off by ordering pizza. When we finished eating, we all went our separate ways. I couldn't help but think about Rose. I was consumed by images of her naked and her lips on my cock. I then excused myself to use the bathroom.

When I got inside I quickly stripped and went into the shower. I began to stroke my now very hard cock. The images of Rose's lip on my cock were coming faster than ever. Therefore my hand moved faster, and before I knew it I came.

I quickly washed off and got out of the bathroom. When in the room I got dressed and ready for bed, which consisted of flannel pants.

As I walked into the living room the guys were waiting for me. "The game is about to start," Edward Jr. said. Tonight the Patriots and the Eagles were playing and we were all rooting for the Eagles.

We sat down and watched the game but I couldn't help but notice that Jason was smiling as he was texting.

"Who you texting," He look shocked to see I noticed. But Edward answered.

"Only the famous…OUCH!" But, he was cut off by Jason punching him in the ribs.

"Nobody," he said but went back to texting.

When the game was over we were the happiest mother fuckers ever. Jasper being young had already fallen asleep, so I carried him to Renéesme's room. On my way back downstairs I heard Jason on the phone.

"I'd love to but there is no way I can leave right now…I miss you too babe…I can picture kissing you and shoving against you so you can feel my hard…"

Okay so my son was much like me, but it runs in the family. I now know that I have to have the sex talk with him…very unpleasant.

* * *

At about 1:30am I heard footsteps coming up the stairway. I peeked out and saw Jason sneaking into one of the spare rooms. Now I knew we had to have this talk urgently.

* * *

It was about ten when I woke up and I went straight into the spare room Jason was in. Of course I knocked first I wouldn't want to interrupt anything.

"Moring dad, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Where did you go last night?"

"I went for a walk," he said with no hesitation.

"I'm going to talk about some things with you that are very uncomfortable." He just nodded his head.

"Sometimes when two people are in a relationship then become…you know…physically active…" But he cut me off.

"Whoa, I am not having sex, and anyway mom beat you to the chase on the sex talk about three years ago when I started dating." I was so relieved but it didn't explain the phone call from yesterday.

"What about that girl that was on the phone with you yesterday."

"That's my new girlfriend, and I am not ready for sex and neither is Valerie, we talk dirty but that is totally different."

Valerie I knew that name from somewhere, and then it clicked. "You are dating your sister and cousin's best friend!"

"Don't give me that look your acting like you have never done it," he protested.

And he was right Rosalie is my sister Alice's best friend other than Bella, which is who my brother Edward got.

"Alright, get dressed and ready to go." With that I left.

I made my way into the kitchen to see Jasper, Jacob (Edward's son), and Edward dressed and eating breakfast. I helped myself to some then talked to Edward.

"Remember to bring Jacob's swim gear if he cares to join." He nodded signaling that he was already on it.

By 11:30 we were pulling out of Edward's drive way and by 11:40 we were pulling into mine.

I greeted Bella and made my way out back. Rosie was sitting down with her magazine looking sexy as ever. Then, I put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Emmett, you better stop because you are turning me on and what I want to do can't be done in front of the girls."

I felt my hard from last night come and I ran inside, unnoticed by anyone. I took care of my "problem" and made my way back into the kitchen. Bella had just finished lunch and the girls were coming inside to get changed. It also was noticeable that every girl just got dry and put on booty shorts and flip flops, and left on just their bikini tops on up top.

I felt like yelling cover up, but Rose would literally kill me for that comment. So, I left them alone. I turned around and saw Jason ogling Val's breast, but she hadn't noticed..yet. I stifled a laugh and whisper so that only he could hear; at least that is what I thought.

"Stop ogling her." He blushed lightly.

"You're going to make her self-conscious," Rose slipped in.

"I'll be right back," I laughed fully this time thinking of what looking at her could have done for him. But, Rose swatted my arm.

"Stop making fun of him, you were much worse," she reminded me.

"Hey, cut it out it's your entire fault Em if you were more mature he wouldn't have ran," Bella snapped. I leaned in to whisper.

"Yes, he would have, Val is his girlfriend."

"No!" I just nodded. "Crys…" I cut her off by shaking my head she was going to ask if Crystal knew.

By now the girls were curious and Crys heard her name. "I don't know what," she questioned.

"Nothing," all of us adults giggled. I raised my eyebrows at Edward.

"The phone was left on the table." I laughed understanding.

Just then Jason decided to slip into the kitchen. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Bella answered still giggling. He glared at me.

"You didn't?!" He looked livid.

"Sorry, I was the only one left out of the loop everyone knew so…" Bella answered for me.

He raised his eyebrows towards Edward who laughed. "You left your phone on the table, but I didn't get it at first and little Edward over here is a sucker for cash…but really balloons." Edward winked at me. I gave Jason the signal to look at his girl and she looked embarrassed so he came up with this whole balloon story and she calmed down.

"How much did he pay you," Jason said directing his questions towards EJ, during lunch.

"Two fifties," he answered.

"Well you owe me one." He said while Edward pulled out a fifty and laid it flat into his hands.


	3. Twas The Night Before Vacation

Chapter Three

'Twas the Night before Vacation

RPOV

At about 1:45 the girls went back into the pool and the guys went to change. Jacob, Jasper, Annabelle, and Sarah had to swim in a smaller pool on the other side of the bigger one.

I then called Val's mother…

"Hey Karen," I greeted when she picked up.

"HI, Rose, what's up?"

"Well, tomorrow the family is going up to Busch Gardens in Virginia and I need your permission to take your daughter."

"Are you sure I could just pick her up."

"Nonsense, she's coming I just wanted to tell you not to call the house."

"K!"

"Also I have two older boys that hang out with yours…a lot…I was wondering If they would like to come along."

"Rose that is unnecessary…"

"Like I said before nonsense, I'll pick up the boys in ten minutes." She gave up on an argument.

I told Bella the boys were coming around and she thought it was best that we talk to the girls now. So we walked back out to the yard where the kids were playing water games.

"Ness…Crys come," I said motioning with my fingers. They grabbed their towels and followed us into the family room.

"What's up," Crys said.

"We know about Chris and Craig," I said with a wide grin. I was beyond happy this was my daughter's first boyfriend. They looked so shocked. "So why didn't you tell us," I questioned.

"Because we have the craziest and most protective fathers in the history of fatherhood!" They exclaimed, in sync. Bella and I just laughed.

"You could have a least told us, your secret is safe," Bella said.

"What secret," Emmett boomed.

"Like you just repeated secret for us to know and you to never know," I challenged. "Now out," I said pointing towards the door. "We have decided to let this go on. And you two should know that they are coming to Busch Gardens with us."

The girls' faces lit up and they were exiting when I spoke, "Crys I need to tell you something." I knew I shouldn't but this would be a awkward week if I didn't. "Val and Jason are going out," I blurted.

"I know and I am waiting for her to tell me," she answered.

"I think you should tell her first, only because she knows about you and Chris she heard you guys talking and she is okay with it she is just waiting for you to tell. And if you don't tell her today this will be a very long week."

"Okay I'll tell her now," she said with a smile.

"Alright tell your father I went to get the boys, k." She just nodded.

I grabbed the keys to my red convertible and was out of there. I was zooming down the street listening to the radio. It took me twenty minutes, but I pulled into Karen's driveway and honked the horn. When they boys came out I knew exactly which one was Chris, he was more playful and hoped into the front seat first.

"You must be Chris," I said.

"Yes I am hello, Mrs.…"

"Please call me Rosalie, Mrs. makes me feel old. Did you two bring your swimming trunks," they just nodded their heads.

I pulled the top back on my car. Then, my car phone rang. I picked up on the second ring to my daughter shouting.

"MOM!"

"Calm down Crys. What the hell is going on?" I was wondering what could make her so mad.

"The TWINS! They ruin everything me and Val had just talked, when they brought out the journal…" She decided to take a break from talking. "Can you just do me a favor and check in the glove compartment and read me the cover title of the journal in there."

"Pass me that," I told Chris pointing to the journal. "It says journal number 242262."

"Now, on the first page does it have a letter to a reader or a bunch of cartoons and warnings?" I opened it to find cartoons and warnings. I laughed at some of the warnings; _if this is Emmett I'll beat the shit out of you!_

"It has cartoons and warning. Let me guess you to talked, then Emmett being the mature boy he is took your journal not knowing you have alternate copies of the real one, and you wanted to know which one he took. Also, I'm not embarrassing so you should get rid of this warning!"

"Exactly, see you." She laughed than hung up and I swear I heard her say '_that warning is so true.'_

I sighed and turned the radio back on and they were playing show me the money by Petey Pablo. "So you and Crys huh," I said towards Chris. He stiffened and Craig held in laughter.

He nodded his head like he was scared of my reaction. "Well, I am very okay with it." And his body relaxed. "Mr. Cullen on the other hand is very not." He stiffened again. "That's why he doesn't know and it has to stay like that for a while…understood." He nodded and took on a relaxed position, while Craig was still holding back that laughter.

I looked forward but continued talking. "Craig you should know that Bella knows about you and Ness." I snickered when he went stiff. "And her father also doesn't know and that has to stay like that too." He nodded understanding." "You guys should know that if you step out of line with those girls and you can ruin their friendship with your sister and things will be very bad between you and Crys' brothers."

"We understand," Chris answered. "I you know that we are dating your daughters why are you okay with us being here this week.

"That is because I trust you not to do anything stupid, my sons need some people there their age, and we have it all cleared that you are dating I and Bella's daughters and that Val and Emmett are dating so there is no difference." He looked shocked when I said about Val and Emmett, bit I just nodded to his reassurance.

In about five minutes later we were pulling into my driveway. I shut off the car and led the guys into the house.

"You boys can get changed and join them out back in the pool," I told them, as I made my way to my room.


	4. Tanya and The Crazies

Chapter Four

Tanya and the Crazies

EmPOV

When Crystal walked back out to the pool I grabbed her aside.

"You know there is no point in keeping secrets from me. As your father I should know everything." I really wanted know this secret that the four of them shared.

She laughed at my statements before she said, "There is a reason you don't know and you won't know for a while." If she seriously thought she was going to keep secrets from me than she was beyond delusional.

I searched around for sight of Rose to figure out what was going on. "Where's your mother?"

"She went to pick up Chris and Craig."

"Karen's sons are gonna' be here this week."

"Yep, there coming to Busch Gardens with us." And she smiled a really bright smile and I was beyond shocked. It was a smile she gave me when she was really happy.

"What are you smiling at?" She looked shocked at me noticing and shrugged it off, then went back to the pool.

I got comfy in a lawn chair and watched the girls swim. Then, I brought out my sports magazine. After ten minutes I looked up because someone had squealed. I looked around and saw it was one of the girls from being splashed. I observed the scenery and saw Tanya peering over the fence.

Tanya Denali her sisters Kate and Irena were the world's worst stalkers. Ever since they saw Jasper, Edward, and I they never left us alone. They attacked us at the park, the grocery store, and even during traffic! The worst was that they even threatened our wives; they are the definition of crazy.

"Everyone get out of the pool...NOW!"

I walked over to the fence and man was I ready to pounce. "What the hell are you doing here?" She looked like she was trying to be seductive, but she looked very vile.

"Why, why Emmy I am trying to see you flexing them muscles in the pool." I flinched at her words.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I SHALL EVER SEE YOU HERE! I AM DEFINETELY GOIN TO FILE FOR A WARRANT FOR YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM EVERYONE IN MY FAMILY! NOW LOOK YOU LITTLE BITCH LEAVE. MY DAUGHTER IS HAVING AN INNOCENT PARTY HERE...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!" She looked taken back by my words and I was very satisfied. When I turned around I saw Rose with a very furious face. "Don't worry she isn't coming back here."

"I'm not worried I just can't believe she just did that she had not right...this is a teenage party for crying out loud." Rose went back in and told the kids that they could come back out.

But this wasn't the end. Yeah I let them off easy, but for now. I am sick and tired of those Denali sister's. Then been a pain in my ass for too long...


	5. Party Fun!

Party Fun!

CPOV

I couldn't believe that my father actually thought that I would tell him my secret he has finally gone crazy. The only people who know that Chris and I are dating are Bella, Alice, Val, Jason, my friends, and my mom. I just hope it stays like that. If my dad figured out he would probably murder my boyfriend.

"Crys, you wanna' have a race." Val and Ness were always so competitive but I usually won.

"Sure." Then, I noticed that Jason, Craig, and Chris were joining us. OMG Chris is here! How did I miss such a major detail? "I call right end," I said, naming my starting position.

"Alright." Val was laughing because she noticed I was dazing off. I felt a light blush come through but I just ignored. I smiled up at Chris and noticed that the only people left here were couples.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I walked over to the smaller part of the pool. "Annabelle come here." Annabelle has had an on going crush on Chris for a very long time. I used to tease her about it but the older she gets the more embarassing, so I let it go. But, I'll bring it back today. One thing about Anna was that she was one of the best swimmers I've ever seen.

"Anna I know that you said you would be a normal swimmer for the day but I need you to pull out your competetive side and help me kick ass."

"Crys you just said a bad word, and no."

"I don't care about my language, and please."

"NO!"

"I'll tell everyone that you are in love with Chris including him."

"You wouldnt, and he's not even here."

"I would and check again he is here."

"What do I get out of this," she looked absolutely furious.

"The satisfaction of calling yourself a winner." She wasn't buyin that as her prize though, so I thought of something better. "And...a kiss on the cheek from Chris."

"YES!" I laughed at her enthusiasm. She followed me back to the bigger pool.

" I think that we should do a game of boys verses girls and since we only have three girls Anna is a fourth." THe guys nodded there heads and Jason gave me a awful look because he knew how good she was. "It's only fair," I put in.

We got in our swimming positions and we had Jacob counting down from twenty for us. Chris stayed next to me as I predicted and I took this as the chance to ask for the favor.

"Chris I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that babe."

"When Annabelle comes in first I need you to give her a kiss on the cheek." He gave me a questioning look. "Annabelle has always had a crush on you. And for me to get her to be our fourth participant I needed to bribe her a little."

He chuckled then answered. "You've been a bad girl, and I think it's sweet that your little sister likes me. What do I get if I help."

It was my turn to laugh. "You'll get a reward while we are in Virginia."

"Okay." By now Jake had reached five, so I finally got in my swimming position. By the time he reached go I was speeding off. I loved to swim so this was no problem. The big pool goes from four feet to ten feet, but Annabelle was still great at it.

By the time I got to the top I figured out that Anna came in first, Valerie and Ness tie for third, and I second.

Because of the pool height as soon as I reached the top I swam over to help Annabelle out. I winked at her when I helped her to her feet and gave Chris a nod. He quickly got out of the pool and came over to her.

"Anna, you have great swimming skills," he said then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Anna smiled at him brightly and mumbled her thanks. Chris gave me a wink before walking off, then Anna bent down to the pool to talk to me.

"What'd you tell him," she said going all serious.

"I said that he has to give a kiss on the cheek to the winner." She smiled at me then walked away.

"You totally planned that," Val said.

"Well, we needed a fourth and she wasn't going to do it without a prize." That's when my father decided to call over me and Ness, but Val joined us anyway.

"Non comincerete datare!"

"What?!" How did he figure out my mother and Bella wouldn't slip, would they?

"Ho detto che non comincerete datare. E se questo è il vostro grande segreto ed avete un ragazzo che ora glie l'concluderete con!"

"It is not and like I said you will never find out because you are so unreasonable." And I was actually thinking of sharing my secret with this guy.

I was about to blow up on my mother but she stopped me with her words,"Bevor Sie weg auf mir leicht schlagen, sollten Sie wissen, dass er nichts weiß. Ihn gerade fragte, was das große Geheimnis war und ich lag und sagte, dass Sie zwei baten zu datieren zu beginnen. So ist Ihr Geheimnis mit uns sicher." I was immediately calm, she only lied to him.

"Danke. Und dieses ist genau warum wir couldn' t erklären diese über den schützenden und ärgerlichen Geschöpfen." Bella and my mom chose now to laugh, while my father had a confused expression on his face.

"What did she say?"

"She said you two are over protective and annoying," mom started to laugh and I knew that she had connected the dots of our conversation.

He finally went back into the house and I was relieved. It was about six thirty when we headed back inside back inside.


	6. Father Daughter Time Then Getting IN

Chapter Six

Father-Daughter Time...The Getting It IN

EmPOV

It was around 6:30, and the party had died down. To say I was relieved was an understatement. I knew tonight me and rose would be able to get it in because there wouldn't be just enough noise buzzing around the house. But, first me and Crys had to talk.

"Crys, join me out back a sec," I got confused glances from both Crys and Chris but I made it cleared that I needed my daughter.

When we got outside, I didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Krissy, you know I love you right?"

"If you loved me so much then I'd tell my secret and you would stop calling me Krissy." I forgot how much she hated the name but she had to know she could tell me anything.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't blow, honestly"

"I have a boyfriend," just like that she said it. And I started to pace how could they not tell me!

"How could you not tell me?"

"Because of what you're doing right now!"

"This is a big deal. How can you not tell me regardless of how I react? First thing: who is he? Second thing: how long? Third thing: please tell me this is your first."

"First thing: I'm not telling you until we get back. Second thing: since the beginning of school. Third thing: yes this is my first boyfriend, and I really like him so don't mess this up for me. And I am refusing to tell you until after so you don't get any ideas to find and kill him before we go."

I actually laughed at her joke, but I wasn't fully okay she had to understand what boys these days want, and that she has to make the right choices no matter what.

"Baby, I am not fully okay with this but you must know that boys these days don't want girls for their personality, they all want more."

"Dad, I know what you are trying to say and the way you're putting it is like every guy wants more, which would include Jason, and I know that's not what you're trying to say. I need you to know that I'm a big girl now and I can handle myself. Plus we all know that you wanted a little something something from mom that you didn't get for three years, so slow your roll Pop."

As she laughed I blushed I Emmet FUCKING McCarty blushed," Ha-ha, very funny little girl."

"Also Ness isn't a saint also we have each others back so what I'm saying is you have to break the news to uncle Ed. Because Ness would never! Kthanksbye," with that she went back in the house leaving me to break the new to Eddie.

"Hey man, you wanted to talk to me," Edward said as he stepped outside.

"Not really but I have that big secret thing, and I'm just going to come out and say it soo, our daughters fucking have boyfriends."

Edward just stood there, "Funny joke Em, you're not joking are you?" I just shook my head no, "FUCK!"

"Ed, man you can't overreact this is why they didn't tell us we need to stay calm this whole trip then when we get back, we'll knock some sense into these boys are how to treat our little girls."

Edward definitely agreed so this was the end of the conversation for now.

When we stepped in, Crys told me that Rose headed up to bed so I said my goodnights and was out. After locking out room door behind me I turned around to see Rose in absolutely nothing.

"You will be the death of me baby," she just laughed in return.

She got down from the bed and took of my clothes for me painfully slow. I groaned as we stood before each other completely naked, while she palmed my now painfully throbbing cock. I picked her up and laid her before me on the bed. I leaned down and attacked her sweet pussy. I kissed, sucked, and began to tongue fuck her as she moaned my name.

"Em?"

"Yes baby"

"I want...ugh"

"Tell me what you want"

"I want your cock I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk in the morning."

I loved it when she talked dirty, and she new it. So I did exactly that. I plunged into her but she new not to scream too loud so she bit into a pillow as I did. My pace grew quicker and faster as I molested her breast.

"Cum for me baby," I said.

As I bit down on her hard nipple her sweet juices milked my cock. I pulled out and pulled her on top of me.

"I love you Em."

"I love you too Rosie."

Then we fell into a peacefull sleep.


End file.
